dragon_age_the_fateswain_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Homebrew Rules
Homebrew Specializations. This page is a collection of new rules used in the three campaigns. Largely inspired by the computer games, balanced by rules found in Fantasy Age material and by play testing, I hope you find them as useful as I do! Red Warden. The only known "cure" for severe Red Lyrium poisoning to date is recorded in an encounter with the Inquisitorial asset known only as the "Apothecary." Agent Valeth, of the Ostwick cell, had been corrupted via an encounter with the Red Swordswoman. Suffering with quickly worsening symptoms, the Apothecary concocted a formula using mostly unknown components. What is known is that includes the blood of an immature corrupted Brood Mother Dark Spawn, lyrium and most disturbingly of all: His own blood. Apparently, the affect of the cure is more of a mode of control, allowing the infected to halt and even activate the red lyrium for a variety of new powers. While potentially very powerful, the nature of the blight infected lyrium means that constant use of these powers comes at a high cost. If used wantonly, the subject will still suffer irreparable corruption, effectively losing control of the disease. Red Warden Talent Classes: Rogue, Warrior, Mage. Requirement: You must have a Willpower of 3 or higher and a Focus in Self-Discipline. You have survived near fatal corruption from Red Lyrium poisoning using the mysterious formula of the "Apothecary." Almost akin to Grey Wardens, your survival has empowered you with abilities that are both mighty and dangerous. Novice: You can detect Red Lyrium and creatures and people corrupted by Red Lyrium up to a number of yards away equal to 5 x your level. You can make Perception (Detect Darkspawn) tests to find out more information, such as quantity and an indication of shape (ergo a Red Templar etc). The result of the Dragon Die determines how much information you get. You do not start with the Detect Darkspawn focus, but you can take it later when you level up. You also gain a resistance to the Taint. You cannot be turned into a ghoul by Darkspawn blood. Journeyman: As a Major Act, you may launch a projectile made of pure Red Lyrium as it sprouts from your palm. It is treated as a typical ranged attack, with a 2d6 Penetrating damage, range of 16. However, after making the attack and regardless of the result, you must test against Willpower (Self-Discipline) with a TN: 13. Failure causes you to lose 2d6 Health and 2d6 Mana permanently. Master: As a Major Act, you may seed the ground within 3 yards with a Red Lyrium crystal wall that will become an impassable obstacle for 3 combat rounds (approximately 20 seconds). It also damages anyone in contact when it is formed, causing 2d6 Penetrating Damage. This wall may be broken by succeeding in a Strength(Might) test with a TN: 15. Regardless of the result, you must then make a Willpower (Self-Discipline) with a TN of 15. Failure causes you to lose 2d6 Health and 1d6 Mana permanently. NB: If at any point the character dies due to failing one of these tests, they become a Red Templar Horror immediately. Lyrium Ghost Fenris stuff.